Sailor Mars (anime)
Sailor Mars is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the anime. Her civilian identity is Rei Hino. Her attacks are based around fire, psychic powers, and spiritual powers. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Sailor Mars = Sailor Mars was the first Senshi form Rei was able to transform into. Rei was able to transform into this form in the first, R, and S ''seasons and the first half of the ''SuperS ''season. As Sailor Mars, she wears the standard Senshi fuku. The dominant color of her fuku was red while the accent color was purple. Her tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, elbow fittings on her gloves, center of her front bow, back bow, skirt and shoes were red while her front bow was purple. Her earrings were five-pointed red stars, her collar had one stripe, and her shoes were red high heels. |-|Super Sailor Mars= Super Sailor Mars was the second and final Senshi form Rei was able to transform into. Rei was able to transform into this form in the second half of the ''SuperS season and the Sailor Stars ''season. After she gained her "Super" upgrade from Pegasus, her choker had a gold star attached to it, her collar still had one stripe, the center of her front bow became a heart, the bottom of her shoulder pads became translucent, her star earrings change from five points to six points and her back bow was enlarged and lengthened. Biography Sailor Moon '''Rei' lives with her perverted grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine (Cherry Hill Temple in the DiC dub). She first appears in the 7th episode of the Dark Kingdom arc. Usagi and Ami visit the Hikawa Shrine to get lucky charms and also due to hearing the rumor that all the buses disappear on their way to the shrine. Rei works as a miko in the Hikawa Shrine in which she smacks Usagi with her ofuda thinking that she is a youma. She then apologizes for what she did and the mother of one of the missing students gets angry because of what happened to her daughter when she rode one of the missing buses. Later, Usagi and Ami return to the shrine after they discovered the bus goes to another dimension. Afterwards they leave as she angrily tells them not to come back to the shrine, but she picks up a red Transformation Pen and she sees that Jadeite sells the charms to the girls and discovers that he was behind the buses disappearance. When Rei discovers Jadeite's treachery, he takes her to the other dimension where he hides the missing buses. Usagi and Luna finally go into the other dimension disguised as a Bus Attendant and they realized that all the girls inside the bus are unconscious and the youma being responsible for that. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon ensnares the youma using her Moon Tiara Action to save Rei and to Luna's discovery that she has a Mars symbol glowing on her forehead when she is in danger. Rei noticed Luna can speak and she replies that there is no time to explain and to show the pen that she picked up. Luna tells her that stick she picked up, was her Transformation Pen and convinces her to hold it up and say the phrase "Mars Power, Make Up!" Rei visibly infuriated, transforms into Sailor Mars and says to herself that the transformation was unbelievable. With her Fire Soul the youma is turned into dust. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were later saved by Tuxedo Mask. After the incident the two start to bicker due to their crush on Tuxedo Mask, making Sailor Moon cry. Rei is the last senshi to be killed by the DD Girls, but along with the rest, she comes back to life. ''Sailor Moon R In the Makaiju Arc, Rei alongside Ami, Makoto and Minako (Amy, Lita and Mina in DiC and CWi dub) are having their memories erased after the first season. When they were attacked by the cardian Minotauron, she was seen using the ofuda to bind the cardian as Makoto tries to take down the cardian, but to no avail. When their memories were restored by Luna and they transformed into their Senshi forms, Sailor Mars uses [[Fire Soul|''Fire Soul]] combined with Sailor Venus' ''Crescent Beam'' to defeat Minotauron after Sailor Jupiter hits it with her Supreme Thunder. Later on in Episode 54, Rei finally prepares her composed music from her music sheets and her song to show her performance to the students in her school during the autumn festival. When another cardian that An and Ail summoned tries to get the energy from most of the audience, including Rei herself, her friends transform into their Senshi forms. When her friends' energy got absorbed, she was forced to transform into Sailor Mars in her weak state. She uses her Fire Soul to burn Cardian Seiren, but this was dodged by using her water powers. The Moonlight Knight arrives to save them and he tells her about the Starry Night story. She becomes angry at the cardian after she destroys her music composition which she tries so hard to compose her music at home and she finally restores her powers using her ofuda combined with her Fire Soul unleashing her Fire Soul Bird and manages to incinerate Cardian Seiren as the energy of her friends are restored, helping Sailor Moon to defeat the cardian with Moon Princess Halation. After the incident, Usagi tells her that she did something wonderful tonight in the festival as the two are seen bickering in a light hearted manner. In Black Moon Clan arc, Rei's rival is Koan who manipulates dark fire (Ice fire in DiC dub) which appears to attack Chibusa from the very beginning of the arc. In Episode 63, her grandfather wants his shrine to be made into a martial arts school but Rei becomes worried about his health as both begin to argue. Rei's grandfather forgives her for not listening to him when she was hurt from the droid's attack and Rei tells him that he was strong. He gets angry for ruining his family, but he's been attacked by a droid. Usagi discovers the chaos and she transforms into Sailor Moon to rescue Rei and her grandfather. She recognizes Koan is the same woman who plans to capture Chibusa after revealing her crescent moon on her forehead when she is in danger. The droid plans to attack her, but Tuxedo Mask arrives to save her and convinces her to defeat the droid with her Moon Princess Halation. After defeating the droid that Koan summoned, she becomes angry at Sailor Moon and attacks her with dark fire and gives chase. Rei was worried for her grandfather who is unconscious after being attacked by Koan's droid. She angrily stands up and makes Koan pay for what she had done to her grandfather. She transforms into Sailor Mars and saves Sailor Moon by tackling her and avoids Koan's dark fire and she angrily uses Fire Soul to incinerate Koan. As Koan does the same, both women are clashing with fire. Koan's dark fire is strong enough to extinguish Sailor Mars' Fire Soul. She then focuses her energy and unleashes her second ability; Burning Mandala, which extinguishes Koan's dark fire and her tutu skirt caught fire which causes her to retreat. Sailor Mars is later seen fighting against Koan in Episode 69 (Episode 62 in the DiC English Dub) while Sailor Moon protects Chibusa from Rubeus. When Rubeus orders Koan to find Chibusa at the Hikawa Shrine, she disguises herself as the make-up lady when Rei and Usagi are inside of her house. Later on, Koan attacks Chibusa and she loses consciousness. Chibusa was later saved by Yuichirou (Chad in DiC and CWi dub) and recognizes Koan as the crazy lady from the martial arts school. Koan attacks him with her dark fire and Rei discovers this. Koan tries to attack Rei with her dark fire as Yuichirou takes the hit for her. Before he loses consciousness, he tells Koan that they are not related with each other on the outside, but on the inside that they are friends. Rei becomes angry at Koan and transforms into Sailor Mars as Koan recognizes her and attacks her with Burning Mandala and their fires clash once again. When Koan tries to incinerate Yuichirou, Rei saves him, but her ankle has been burned and this hinders her mobility. Koan then taunts about Rei about her and Yuichirou and the latter replies that Yuichirou is not her boyfriend and she does not understand about them. When Koan does not listen to her words, she tries to take Chibusa. Tuxedo Mask intervenes and saves Chibusa; Koan failing her mission. Rubeus arrives and tells Koan that she was useless in his team and Koan tells him that love is a beautiful thing. He also gave her the bomb to stop the Sailor Senshi and leaves her due to her failures. Sailor Moon and the other Inner Senshi arrive and Sailor Venus attacks the bomb that Koan handed with her Venus Love Me Chain and Sailor Jupiter destroys it with her Sparkling Wide Pressure. Koan became angry at them and attacks them, remorsefully blaming them for her being disowned by Rubeus and her sisters as a traitor to his team. Rei then saves her after being knee smashed by Sailor Jupiter. She convinces Koan to start all over without Rubeus. Koan then gives up on being evil as she cries remorsefully, she then tells Sailor Moon to purify her with her Crystal Star Brooch and she successfully purifies Koan into a normal woman who works as a make up lady. ''Sailor Moon S In Death Busters arc starting in ''Episode 90 (Episode 83 in the English Dub), Rei sees a premonition of what may happen to their world; the silence. She was the first target of the Daimon (Heart Snatchers in the CWi dub) who were summoned by Kaolinite to get her heart crystal. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon to stop the Daimon, but it manages to destroy her brooch, her detransforming back to her civilian form. It continues to attack Rei with a dark beam and successfully releases her heart crystal. The Daimon is later defeated by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in silhouette using their combined powers of both World Shaking and Deep Submerge. Both of them noticed that Rei's heart crystal was not pure and it returns back to its owner. Rei then wakes up seeing that a new conflict is about to happen. In Episode 99 (Episode 92 in the English Dub), Rei tries to remember the premonition and tries to find out who destroys their world with a single blow and a shadow who uses the Silence Glaive. Yuichirou arrives to wake Rei from her chants and gives her the blue ribbon. Later on Yuichirou thinks that Haruka is a boy who is looking to make Rei his girlfriend. He tries to fight her in a muddy field, but she keeps dodging which leaves Yuichirou muddy; he gives up. Usagi tells him that he must apologize to Haruka as she is in fact a girl. When Yuichirou leaves the shrine, Rei was convinced by Usagi and her friends to tell him that she loves him and goes to stop Yuichirou from leaving. When Rei wanted to stop Yuichirou from leaving as the latter gets inside the train, the train becomes the Daimon and extracts Yuichirou's heart crystal. Rei realizes what happened she transformed into Sailor Mars and confronts the daimon and becomes worried about Yuichirou as the Daimon attacks her, Sailor Moon and the other Inner Senshi came to her aid as Sailor Venus attacks Kaolinite with her Venus Love Me Chain and Sailor Mercury got Yuichirou's heart crystal and everyone fights the daimon and gets caught up in the rails. Sailor Mars angrily uses her ofuda to derail and she unleashes Burning Mandala on the Daimon to weaken it and convinces Sailor Moon to finish it off with her Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune observe the turn of the events and seeing that Yuichirou's heart crystal was not pure, they leave. After the incident, Rei became happy to see him and put her blue ribbon on his wounded shoulder and saying to him that she got something special; Yuichirou himself. In Episode 103, after Kaolinite was defeated by the Senshi, Rei appears to be an MC in the Japanese festival and tries to help the genius Japanese drummer. Therefore, Kaolinite was replaced by Eudial who uses the upgraded version of the Daimon that was inside of the box and takes it with her by driving a car. When the genius drummer was ready as Rei and Usagi noticed someone called her and Eudial manages to shoot her with her gun as her heart crystal was released. Both Rei and Usagi transform into their Senshi forms and face Eudial who then summons the daimon at the back of her car as the box released. Both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune intervene and see that drummer's heart crystal was not pure. Eudial retreats telling the daimon to finish both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon off. But both girls Uranus and Neptune leave, saying that they can do this themselves. Sailor Chibi Moon arrives to help as Sailor Moon recognizes her voice knowing that it was Chibusa now in her senshi form. She uses her Pink Sugar Heart Attack on the daimon but nothing happened and the daimon hits her and Sailor Chibi Moon was embarrassed and she uses the Pink Sugar Heart Attack the second time as it works and it uses this ability to distract the enemy. Sailor Mars tries to release Sailor Moon and angrily tells her to finish the daimon and it succeeds. In the planetarium scene, she and Setsuna (Trista in CWi dub) knows about the premonition of destroying their planet with one blow from the Silence Glaive who is later revealed to be Hotaru and her senshi form as Sailor Saturn. She along with the other inner Senshi are using their powers to create a protective barrier to prevent Pharoah 90 from getting through the city but this fails when it becomes stronger due to the powers of the Holy Grail when Sailor Moon gives it to Mistress 9 while in Hotaru's brief control. After Sailor Moon saves Hotaru in her weak state, she and the other Senshi comes to her aid. ''Sailor Moon SuperS During ''Episode 136 (Episode 129 in the CWi dub), Mamoru decides to stay at Hikawa Shrine after the girls are messing up his apartment due to fire from his neighboring apartment which they panicked and blames Usagi from being too jealous to Mamoru. With this, Rei stays the shrine and she accidentally peeked on Mamoru before he takes the wooden bath, naked as Yuichirou becomes jealous to Rei when Mamoru was here at the shrine which she accidentally stutters him while she covers her face with both of her hands in embarrassment. However she meets Usagi who disguised as the red kunoichi which she hides at the table who became hostile towards her. Rei becomes blushed after the accident which Usagi angrily wants to know what happened and she replies that she peeked on Mamoru who is taking a bath making Usagi became outraged and both girls ends up fighting at night. The next day she guards the shrine knowing that Usagi was here to spy on Mamoru. Therefore, she becomes victimized by Tiger's Eye who disguises as one of the shrine guardians which Usagi and Chibusa discover his motives. They finally transform into their Super Senshi forms and faces Tiger's Eye who finally look on Rei's dream mirror which it reveals Pegasus is not on her dream mirror and he summons his lemure that resembles a deserted maiden and attacks both of them. Both Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon became helpless when Mamoru does not help them due to his laptop work as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus manage to save them as Sailor Jupiter's Sparkling Wide Pressure destroys the lemure's parasol which makes both of them defeat the lemure when Sailor Moon uses Moon Gorgeous Meditation and rescues Rei who finally regains consciousness after became victimized by Tiger's Eye and thanking Sailor Moon for saving her. After the incident, Usagi angrily mad at Mamoru for not helping them while in danger as he replies that it was a joke and finally apologizes to them while Yuichirou finally apologizes to Rei several times due to her grandfather's activities which she becomes irritated by it and reluctantly accepts his apologies. In Episode 152 after Sailor Mercury evolves to her Super form, Rei becomes popular in the magazines which one of her fans visits her at Hikawa Shrine to get autographs for her. Her friends discovers that she was possessed by the fortune telling fame until a girl named Nanako who is a big fan of Rei arrive to see her as the latter continues to bicker at Usagi. As the time passes when others are buying charms for her along with Nanako. Rei notices her actions as an obsessed fan while they cleaned up the shrine as one of the buyers noticed Nanako as her little sister who dresses up as Rei herself. When Nanako discovers Rei and her friends are talking about her, she was upset after she hears Rei becomes doubted about her actions for selling charms and she leads her job than she is. Nanako cries in upset because of her doubtful actions. Usagi and the others follow her which Rei was guilty for her actions. When VesVes victimizes Nanako to find Pegasus' golden mirror, Usagi and the others transform into their Super Senshi forms to confront her as VesVes summons her Lemure to copy the girls' second ability as a retaliation against them. However, Rei arrives too late as Diana takes her to find the girls. The Lemure manages to swallow Nanako's Dream Mirror which the Lemure imitates Nanako's image and her actions. Rei knows how she works so hard to become just like her and Nanako tells Rei to stop the monster as she cries in her weaken state which Rei angrily transforms into Super Sailor Mars. She and Lemure are having a valor fight after the latter mimics her actions. The Lemure retaliates her Burning Mandala and uses against her which it mimics her abilities. Super Sailor Mars gets mad towards the Lemure not to mimic her and calls her a coward and VesVes taunts her for being coward when her Lemure mimics her. In her mind tells Nanako that not to be act like someone else and every girl has its own dream will come true. Super Sailor Mars angrily unleashes her most powerful ability, Mars Flame Sniper towards the Lemure who mimics her and tells both Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon to finish it off. As the Lemure was defeated by Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation, VesVes angrily flees as Nanako's dream mirror had return back to its owner. After the incident, Rei is no longer popular in the magazine and knowingly that Nanako is now popular in the burger shop than she is even to friends as well. Nanako visits them and gave them burgers to them. Rei was impressed to see Nanako becomes great and she replies that she will try her best to believe in herself and she also wanted as her little sister much to her chagrin as Usagi joked about what they did previously as Rei happily hugs Nanako and she narrates that every girl has a dream come true. ''Sailor Moon Stars Powers and Abilities Items *Transformation Pen *Star Power Stick *Crystal Change Rod *Ofuda Transformations *Mars Power, Make Up *Mars Star Power, Make Up *Mars Crystal Power, Make Up Attacks *Akuryo Taisan *Fire Soul *Fire Soul Bird *Burning Mandala *Mars Flame Sniper *Sailor Planet Power *Sailor Planet Attack *Sailor Special Garlic Attack Trivia * The difference between the Mars planetary symbol used in the original anime and the manga is that the transforming sign has a heart instead of a circle. * All of her villain counterparts (In Jadeite's case, he is the Shitennou associated with her) in every arc, are the first of their groups to attack or take the job to fight against the Sailor Senshi. Gallery ''For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Mars, please see Sailor Mars (anime)/Image Gallery. Videos Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies